1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device that enables control over transmission output.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, integrated circuits for millimeter wave communication using the 60 GHz band have been put into practical use, with the miniaturization of CMOS processes. In millimeter wave communication using the 60 GHz band, an increase in circuit operating frequency causes a decrease in a difference between the circuit operating frequency and upper cutoff frequency ft (frequency that provides a current gain of one) in CMOS processes which is ensured in microwave band designations and causes an increase in the fluctuation range of the output level of an amplifier that results from variation in the process and temperature change. In data communication, in which time-division high speed burst signals are used, the output level for each burst is desired to be made constant and a gain change in a burst signal causes amplitude fluctuation.
An example of the related technique is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-004132. In the technique, transmission power is detected from a transmit level of each burst signal at a predetermined time point, error between the detected transmission power and a desired output level is calculated, and the result of the calculation is not reflected in the present burst signal but in a subsequent burst signal.